An Enemy And Friend All In One
by Cherry Teh berry
Summary: [rated to be safe] A young kitsune must deal with her best friend's alternate personality that wants her dead, as well and befriending a gang of famous "animals". (Me stink at summaries..)


A/n Heyo. Back with a new ficcy. Probably be a bit short...but, the sonic gang will make an appearance in the next chappie.  
  
Disclamier: Me no own Sonic charras. Friend owns Death.Blaze. I own Ruby  
  
Never, never in my life...had I seen Blaze this...this...this /i. Her now yellow eyes casted fear into my soul with only a mere glance. And I knew I wasn't hiding it very well. Fear was written all over me, gleaming in my eyes, fixed in my posture, /i. Blaze was one of my best friends, I trusted her with my life. Trusted her. But now, she stood before me. No longer a red hedgehog with black streaks running along her quills and greyish silver colored eyes. No, this was a dusty silver hedgehog with piercing yellow orbs. Not my best friend, not the very hedgehog I thought of as family, was she?  
  
No, she isn't. I told myself as stepped back, my back now up against the brown trunk of a rather old oak tree. My breathing was somewhat ragged. Another sign of my fear. And it was almost as though Blaze--or should I say "Death"-- could sense it. Yes, Death. That's what she was calling herself at the moment. I didn't like the sound of it, Death. It hurt me, a lot more then some people could understand.  
  
"Blaze.." I began, reaching a perplexed hand out twoards her. I watched her scowl, eyes gleaming with hatred. "Don't call me that!" She barked sharply. "It's /i Not /i" She growled softly, and I retracted my hand. "Fine then, Death, what's gotten into you!?" I demanded, my voice level rising some. "What's gotten into me?" She began to laugh. "What's gotten into me? You make it sound like this is a /i thing!" She boomed with another laugh.  
  
I pressed my ears to my skull, narrowing my eyes again at my "friend". "Stop it!" I shouted. "This isn't you, this...this...this is some /i!" "MONSTER!?" She seemed somewhat upset with my choice of words. Okay, "Somewhat" is an understatement...she was furious. "Monster!? I' am a demon, you moronic little fox!" Her eyes flashed, and immediately I was at a lost of words. To scared. I whimpered, hoping she didn't hear.  
  
And gosh darn it, she did. "Scared?" She mocked with a cocky smirk across her face. Gawd, how I would've liked to burn that smug look off her face, but I seemed powerless against her. "Maybe." I answered, though my voice was weaker and more pathetic then I would have liked. She laughed. An evil, bone-chilling laugh. "You are.." 'Death' said knowingly as she advanced upon me. I whimpered again, closing my eyes. Aw, Gawd, how I wished he was there...more then anyone. "Go away!" I shouted, opening my eyes to glare at her.  
  
"Don't want to." She mocked. "And it's not like you can make me." This angered me to no point; but I knew there wasn't much I really could do to make her go away. "Today, you die, foolish young fox.." Death hissed, a demon like smirk crossing her face. I shivered. Violently, I may add. I was scared. Oh So very scared. I had no way of protecting myself, all I really knew how to use were my fire powers, and they were immune to fire since they could use it, too. And I was betting they were a lot more physically strong then I.  
  
"Any final words?" She asked me with the same taunting look spreading further across her face. "It's not time for me to say those words yet.." I growled, my ears pinning back. "No, Sweetie, those will be." With a wave of her hand, dark tendrils eased their way form the ground. I gasped, attempting to step back; but remembered the tree as I rammed into it. There were black, glowing with negative energy. They slithered towards me, coiling up my legs until my whole body was tightly wrapped up.  
  
She laughed cruelly, tauntingly as electrical pulses surged throughout my body. Pain overcame me, and I couldn't breath or think or /i. My mouth parted to scream, shout, anything. But nothing came out. All at once I realized what she was doing. Feeding off my life energy. My eyes drooped shut with weariness. Her laugh was the last thing I heard before my world turned to utter blackness..  
  
-No one's POV-  
  
The crimson kitsune's hazel, violet hued eyes drooped shut and her black tipped ears twitched once more before she collapsed on the ground, breathing faintly. The dark coils disappeared instantly as the controller's will. Death stepped towards the fox, examining her with cold eyes. "I'd run you through with my blade right now," The silver hedgehog began. "But I don't want your unworthy blood to stain my blade." With that said, she picked up the fox by one of her twin white dipped tails.  
  
She turned around, closed her eyes and once they opened again, a large black bag laid empty on the ground. Opening it with one hand, she dropped the fox inside and quickly tied the top into a knot. Once confident the knot was secure, she hoisted it over her shoulder and trotted over towards a stream. With one last and final laugh for the day, she swung the bag into the water and watched with a wicked smirk as it submerged. "Drown." She muttered, then in a flash; was gone. 


End file.
